If only you knew
by BlossomSpirit
Summary: SxS ONESHOT This is a story about two friends Sakura & Syaoran pondering about their feelings while sitting in a park.


A/N: This fanfic is the SECOND one I've written in my entire life, and because English is not my home language, the spelling may be bad . I was bored so don't kill me if you don't like it! Ok, so this is just a one-shot of CCS, and it DOESN'T involve magic, Saku&Syao are 16  Enjoy!!!!! SxS

**Thanks to : **Sakura-Sweets, starkura, Chikka Li, kira-blossom, BLu, Long Lost Dream37, and Anime Angel My121 for reviewing!!!

-blablabla- talking

_blablabla _ thoughts

Oh yeah!! I don't own CCS (sniff)

**If only you knew…**

She hugged him, enjoying his warmth. Then she let go and he looked at her in the eyes.

Are you okay now? – He asked her softly, his amber eyes reflecting concern.

Yes – she whispered looking at the garden in front of them. She felt relaxed now, happy with the world.

Good, you had me worried when you ran away – he responded stretching on the grass, his back on a tree and his arm stroking her auburn hair softly, for she was resting her head on his jacket, that was placed on his lap as a pillow.

Sorry for worrying you, it's just that…. He wouldn't leave me alone. I mean, why can't boys understand that I don't want a relationship right now? – She asked him, feeling a little sleepy in the peaceful atmosphere.

I don't know, maybe they're too selfish about your feelings – he concluded after a shrug, a sad smile playing on his lips. The truth was that he had always known. She had even told him why… she was afraid of falling in love… That's why he never asked her out, for he knew that he would be rejected. Instead, he remained only friends with her.

It's so peaceful here – she said softly, her emerald eyes closed.

Yeah – he replied closing his eyes too, wanting this moment to last forever. Silence then followed for a couple of minutes.

So… how are you and Meiling doing? – She decided to ask him to break the silence with a playful smile, taking one of his hands & placing a flower in it. She then giggled. He stared at it, his eyes got darker and his expression sad. But she couldn't see him. Then he answered softly:

Fine – he responded trying to fake his voice into a cheerful one. She stood up abruptly, then sat down in front of him. He avoided her eyes.

Look at me… please – she asked him shyly. He did and she blushed, but she shrugged it off.

What is it? – he asked her taking a deep breath while trying to hide his own blush.

Why are you sad about your relationship with Meiling? She really likes you, and you're both friends…. I thought it would be perfect, plus, she's really happy… yet, you seem sad about it – She told him. Her heart clutching with sadness seeing that one of her closed friends was unhappy. She then took his hands in hers and waited for his answer. He looked at the moon above and closed his eyes. A warm breeze came and went. Then he opened his amber eyes and looked at her.

I don't love her, I do like her as a friend, but nothing more – he responded. She looked away, when she saw that his eyes were reflecting his feelings… feelings for her. She then sat next to him, and gave a sincere smile. He was like an open book. After a moment she said:

If you don't love her, it shouldn't bring you sadness. Unless… you want to be with someone else… Then it would mean that your heart suffers. But I wonder why you're not with her. After all, you're a great guy, caring, funny and handsome. It must be… that she doesn't shed the same feelings – she told him. He nodded his eyes downcast. She knew that it would take all of her emotional strength to say the following words, but it was necessary, in order for him to find happiness.

Then… you should find someone else to love – she told him softly, playing with a flower in her hands.

I couldn't, I love her too much, and even if it means that we can't be together, I'm more than happy of how things are - he whispered the words of his heart.

If you're happy with that, then I'm happy that you're happy – she said and giggled softly, taking one of his hands. A warm feeling enveloped him as he smiled at her soft touch. His eyes reflecting a love so big, that the scene was heartbreaking.

If both of you are happy of how things are, then it's a good thing. Only time will tell your heart what to do – she said looking at his eyes and giving him a friendly smile. He locked his gaze with hers and nodded with a smile too. '_If you're afraid, then I'll wait, right now I'm happy just being with you_'.

She's a lucky girl – she said and winked at him playfully. He looked at her playing with the flowers. 'If only you knew…' he thought and his heart felt pain again.

_FIN_

A/N: So did you like it? PLEASE review  Oh and I was not sure if I should make it a songfic, or continue the story, but if you think I should, then PLEASE tell me and review!!!!!

Ja ne and thank you for reading it!!!!


End file.
